Endless Problems
by haleycools
Summary: Charlie has always regretted living the way he was. He attempted to fix this when he moved to a new town. A strange cat gets onto the train with him and changes his life forever. As Charlie is soon to find out, him being a psychopath is just one of his Endless Problems.


**Okay, I was told I had to do this "Disclaimer" thingy so… let's get this over with… I do not even HOPE to own Nintendo™ or any of its games (Sadly, this includes ACNL. *insert tear drop here* But I do want a cat named Rover…), nor do I own the company that makes Go Pro™ cameras.**

An Old Knife, an Old Life

The knife was wet. A ruby red liquid slid down the hilt and splattered on his pants. It ran down his leg and hit the floor; adding to its many splats from before. The vehicle he was in abruptly stopped, sending him deeper into his cushioned bench, and the puddle down behind him and his seat; to the seats behind. He looked out the window.

He got confused, this wasn't his stop. The town was named, "Anytown". He was so confused; until a cat got on the train.

The cat was blue and white, with a plaid shirt on and bright red eyes.

"Hello." The cat's words startled him. "Who are you?"

He didn't speak. He was trying to figure out the cat. He sized it up as it sat down, and got a strange feeling of Déjà Vo. It felt like old Déjà Vo, like as if he'd known the cat from years back. It made him shiver and almost drop his knife and split his leg.

"You aren't a talker, are you?" The cat sized up the boy in return. Its eyes paused on the knife in his hands. It pointed to the knife as the train came back to life, "What's that, in your hand?"

The boy eyed his knife and shrugged, "Seems obvious enough."

"Oh, so it talks? Alright then, tell me your name."

The boy removed his gaze from his knife and planted it, rather firmly, onto the strange cat's red eyes. "My _name_?" He was utterly confused.

"Yes… what do they call you?"

"They call me…"

"You can pick a new name."

"Call me… Charlie."

"A new name, huh?"

Charlie hesitated, should he trust this cat with the heavy weight of his deepest secrets? Could he?

The cat tilted its head, "Well?"

He hesitated again for a moment then spoke one simple word that would change life as he knew it. "Yes." He had decided to trust the strange cat.

"So… What town are you headed to?"

This cat was asking so many questions, it made the boy uneasy. He decided he had nothing to lose and pulled out his ticket. He had to read it over and over again before handing it to the cat.

The cat took the ticket gently and exclaimed, "Narwhale? That's where I'm headed!" Charlie had been sure he had bought the correct ticket, one for a town called, "Nice and Easy". The cat's singing interrupted his thoughts, "Narwhales, Narwhales swimming in the ocean. Causing a commotion, 'cause they are so awe—"

Charlie cut it off sharply and held his knife to its throat, "Silence." He had so many questions he wanted to ask it. He weighed his options carefully before finally deciding on asking, "Who are you?"

The cat stared down the knife, "I thought you were trying to refrain yourself from using that knife."

"How did you—"

"I'm Rover."

He slowly removed the knife. Blood had stained a small portion of the cat's neck fur, but the blood splotch was no bigger than a camera lens on a Go Pro™ action cam. "You were the cat… you were on the train…" Rover was a cat who was basically a god. He had access to information that no one else did through mind reading and being able to see the future. There was one other special talent that Charlie couldn't remember. Images ran through his head, along with a flashback.

He was on the train. It was 4 or 5 years ago. Charlie was young, gullible and… normal; a psychopath in the making. Rover had looked the same back then as he did now, mischievous and Charlie thought, kind of cute.

"Hey, hello? I think your stop is coming up."

Charlie looked out the window. There was a sign in the distance that said, "Narwhale, 2 minutes away!" He let his imagination run wild about how they could manage posting the correct time on a billboard. He decided that the train was automated and that it always ran at the same speed. And the train station monkey, Porter, Charlie had learned his name was, had pressed a button under his desk to call the train to the station.

Deciding he was close enough to his new town to leave his old life behind Charlie pulled a handkerchief out of his front right pocket. He slid the chief down the blade of his knife, careful not to slice it or his fingers, and cleansed the knife of maroon blood. He then shoved it back into its holster.

He sat for a moment, hesitant of his decision, and stared at Rover, and then he began to unhook his knife belt.

Rover watched his every move. Charlie found it slightly creepy. After a few seconds of watching Rover began to ask, "Why are you—"

Charlie thrust out his hand holding the belt that contained the knife. He held it, dangling in Rover's face, until the cat thrust out his own arm to receive the abnormal gift.

"Why did you—"

"I don't need that knife to remind me of my last town."

Rover smiled and wrapped up the knife. He was about to say something but was cut off by the sudden stopping of the train. He was sent flying over Charlie and Charlie was flung back further into his seat. On the rebound he went flying left and knocked his head on the window, and passed out.


End file.
